


Kiss it Better

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Challenge Response, Cliche, M/M, Porn, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcans do not do the big emotions, such as jealousy, right? So why does Jim get the feeling that the adoring masses are making his first commanding officer even more passive aggressive than usual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Cliches ahoy! I'm having fun _rolling_ around in them XD  
> Written for the prompt of 'Academy' for the Pornbattle IX

It had sounded like a good idea at the time.

Jim was beginning to understand that if it _sounded_ like a good idea, it probably wasn't. However, Spock had been the one to suggest it, because Pike had mentioned it to him and... and Kirk was a sucker for the combination of those two. If he could have the respect of two people only in the universe, those two were pretty much the top of the list.

He could've said Bones was as well, but he was pretty sure he'd never have his respect. Love and exasperation, yes, respect, probably not.

Some battles you could win, some you couldn't.

However, the suggestion of taking on the teaching role in hand-to-hand combat at the academy for the three weeks they were back on Earth to do repairs and upgrades before taking on their five year mission?

Majorly bad idea.

It wasn't that he couldn't handle the new cadets and teach them. What was the problem was that he was aware of at least ten out of the twenty participants having a crush on him and those were just the ones he'd noticed. Not that Jim had trouble with attention of this kind, but he'd had Spock for assistant the past three lessons, just because _Spock_ had noticed the crushing going on when he'd come by to ask him something.

So instead of the cadets being allowed to spar with Jim, Spock had insisted on being his partner for this. It meant that Jim had had a constant low buzz of arousal, been semi-hard most of the time and was now sitting in the room they'd given him, on the bed, fighting to get his shirt off, because his arms felt like they were halfway out of their sockets and his body felt like it had been used for a punching bag.

He managed to get the shirt halfway up over his head, then realized he was stuck, his arms at a painful angle.

And of course at this point, amidst his cursing, the door chimed.

"Just a moment," he yelled struggling with the shirt, but to no avail.

The chime was repeated and he gave up. "Who is it?"

"Commander Spock, Captain."

Jim groaned. With his luck, Spock had noticed his reaction to sparring with him and had now come to corner Jim and tell him off in that strict, Vulcan way of his. That, come to think about it, only turned Jim on more. "Enter," he said, trying to figure out how to get out of the shirt.

The door whooshed open and then closed.

"Are you in need of help, Captain?"

Jim groaned inwardly. "Considering it's your fault I'm stiff and black and blue all over, I'd think so, yeah."

He felt Spock come to stand next to him and the shirt was pulled further up and away from his head. A lot gentler than Jim had expected. He couldn't quite stop the groan escaping him. Looking up at Spock, he found his first officer staring at him with an unreadable look on his face.

"Spock?"

For a moment, Jim thought Spock might not answer, but then he took a deep breath. "I must apologize," he said with a somewhat pained expression.

"What for?" Jim asked, seriously confused. "I mean, you've been helping me out with the classes and..."

Spock held up a hand to silence him and for once it worked on Jim. Maybe he was more tired than he'd thought.

"Please allow me to finish, Captain, before you make your decision."

Jim raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what Spock was talking about.

"I have meditated and thought of this much, and I realize that for the past three days I have not been forthright with you."

"Huh?"

Spock looked ill at ease and Jim was sure it was a look he'd never seen on Spock before, not to mention he was fidgeting, folding and refolding Jim's dirty shirt before putting it down on the chair next to the bed.

"I have indeed acted out of bounds," Spock said quietly. "Every time I joined you in the hand-to-hand combat class, I was struck with irrational ...annoyance that the cadets were so familiar with you and that they were not interested in sparring with you for the sake of learning but..."

This time Jim held up a hand to silence Spock. "Let me get this right," he began, forcing his brain to engage in thoughts that comprised of more than just the wish to shower and get some rest. "You think they all wanted..." he caught Spock gearing up to answer, and snapped his fingers, the noise loud in the quiet room. "Spock! Are you seriously telling me you were jealous?"

Jim expected Spock to speak up, to argue with him, but he was met with silence and he could have sworn that the tips of Spock's ears were turning green.

They stared at each other for what Jim felt like ages. Then Spock closed his eyes for a moment before meeting Jim's again. "As I said, Captain, those feelings were irrational."

Jim smacked the flat of his hand against his forehead. And here he had been oh so very careful not to let Spock know that the constant manhandling had been turning him on. Man, they could've been having hot sex for the past three days, if not longer!

"For how long?" he asked quietly, keeping his voice even.

At least Spock didn't act dumb. "For quite a while now," he admitted.

"Don't tell me that was why you broke it off with Uhura," Jim said, feeling his stomach sink. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night if he was to worry about her taking revenge.

"Of course not," Spock said, and Jim was relieved to hear the unspoken, _Idiot, keep your ego in check_ attached to the end of it. "We parted as a mutual agreement."

Jim nodded slowly.

"As I said, Captain, I am waiting for your decision."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you want me to mark it up in your file that you can't handle other people pawing at your Captain," he said, part in jest. He watched the frown on Spock's face and realized that he might have hit a little closer to home than he'd expected. "Spock, damn it, you've got to be kidding me!"

Spock's stiff posture spoke as loudly as the words he wasn't uttering.

"All right," Jim said, feeling like Christmas had come early this year. It was like watching where a wall had been since he'd met Spock the first time, to suddenly look to find the wall had gone, exchanged for several roads leading to all sorts of interesting and cool places. "I know how you can redeem yourself," Jim said slowly.

Spock's frown deepened and Jim was proud to see that his first in command had learned not to trust his captain's insane ideas without hearing him out first.

"Kiss it better," Jim said, making sure there was a challenge to his words.

And there it came, the familiar slow rise of one arched eyebrow.

Jim wasn't really expecting Spock to do it, but he pointed at a bruise on his upper arm.

"Captain, there is no medical proof that such an action would speed up recovery," Spock argued stiffly.

"It'd make _me_ feel better," Jim said, fighting to keep his voice serious.

Spock's eyes narrowed dangerously and Jim had by now learned to interpret that in one way only. Challenge acknowledged and accepted. So he was only partly surprised when Spock closed the distance between them, put his hands behind his back, leaned forward and pressed dry, hot lips to the bruise that Jim had indicated.

Jim blinked in surprise and without giving it a second thought he pointed to a larger one on his collarbone. Spock didn't even look up at him before repeating his action right on that spot.

Swallowing hard, Jim knew he had to stop before this went any further, because there was something seriously fucked up about sitting on a narrow bed in a room that looked remarkably like the one he'd had back when he'd been a cadet, the one he'd shared with a slightly annoying guy who snored like a rusty chainsaw, about to make out with your first officer.

Jim's thoughts were torn back to the present, when Spock continued along his collarbone, light as air dry kisses to his skin, without Jim's prompting. He stopped when he came to the spot where Jim's shoulder and neck met.

"Captain..." Spock's voice seemed deeper than normal and when Jim took a deep breath, he caught a musky scent from Spock that made his body tingle.

"I think at this point, you can call me Jim," he managed to force out. He whimpered when Spock's lips parted and he could feel teeth close sharply around his skin. Spock twisted and suddenly Jim could feel two warm hands on his back. One of them pressed a little too hard on a bruise and he couldn't help but flinch.

Unfortunately it made Spock step back and straighten up. Not to mention, let go of Jim.

Jim could see the apology coming as he watched Spock pulling himself together. "Oh no," he said with a grin, feeling like all the bruises had been well worth this. He reached out and grabbed Spock's hands before they could disappear behind his back.

"Just..." Jim pulled at the hands and put them on his shoulders, forcing Spock to take a step forward, "be gentle with me." He put his own hands lightly on Spock's hips, tugging him forward until his erection brushed against Spock's thigh. He didn't miss the bulge in Spock's pants either. Awe and behold, if the stoic Vulcan wasn't as hard as he was. Jim drew an internal sigh of relief.

Once again he was treated to a raised eyebrow. "If that is your wish, Jim."

"Not really," Jim replied. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't mind a few bruises."

"Indeed," Spock replied and Jim had just enough time to catch the gleam in the dark eyes before Spock leaned down, grabbed Jim's hips and half-lifted him into the middle of the bed. Jim wasn't even sure how Spock got him out of his clothes, but a moment later, he was lacking pants, boots and socks, and Spock was looming, completely stark naked, above him.

Jim opened his mouth to make some idiotic comment, but it stuck in his throat when Spock scooted back, took hold of his knees and lifted up his legs. He had a moment's warning of hot breath against the softer flesh of the inside of his thigh, before Spock bit into it, obviously aiming to leave more bruises.

Having lifted his hands to reach for Spock, Jim now slammed his fists into the mattress, scrabbling to gain purchase of any sort as Spock continued to mark him.

"Possessive bastard," Jim gasped, bucking and arching, trying to get Spock to focus on his painfully hard erection.

If Jim had been expecting any reply, the growl from Spock took him completely by surprise.

He was pushed down hard onto the mattress and Spock slid on top of him, one smooth move that left Jim speechless. He was covered completely by Spock. Hard and muscular body on top of his own, flesh warmer than he was used to, and Spock's fingers fluttering over his, while his mouth covered Jim's.

Jim moaned into the kiss, past Spock's tongue aggressively claiming his mouth. He tried to focus enough to touch Spock's hand back, but his brain was completely short circuited when Spock broke the kiss to hiss harshly into Jim's ear. "I do not like other people touching you."

No shit, Jim barely managed to think before Spock pushed his own slick cock over Jim's and the combination of almost pain when Spock bit into his shoulder again made him yell hoarsely and come hard enough for it to almost be painful. He spread his legs a little more and wrapped them around Spock's ass to hold on while Spock rutted frantically against him until he finally shook, spilling hot seed across Jim's abs.

Spock stayed on top of him, breathing like he'd run a marathon and although he was heavier than the bed partners Jim had had in the past, he didn't much mind. As if Spock caught onto it at the same time, he slid down to lie next to Jim, holding onto him on the narrow bed.

Jim turned his head, nuzzling against Spock's sweaty temple. He traced the warm skin with his lips until he felt the shape of Spock's ear and then closed his teeth lightly around the pointed end. If the breathy moan was anything to go by, it wouldn't be long before they'd be doing this again. Only...

"Next time, I get to drive," Jim whispered, closing his eyes and licking the tip of Spock's ear in a half-apology.

There was no request for clarification from Spock, but Jim didn't imagine the snort that was muffled against his shoulder and it only made him grin wider. Sure, he'd be even sorer in the morning, but it'd totally be worth it.

The End


End file.
